principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Seifuku
Seifuku is a Privaron Arrancar and one of the Four Horsemen of the Prophecy. Appearance Seifuku takes the appearance of a short, bald male. He has an accent similar to those residing around New England. He wears a purple cloak, and has white clothes under it. He has a scar running from his left side to under his left eye. His left arm is gone. His Reiatsu is pure white. Personality Acts like a grumpy old man. Very arrogant, boasts often. Likes to bully weaker, and if they existed, stronger beings. Hates people with morals. Thinks of the entire universe as his. Has enough common sense, however, to treat valuable subordinates with enough respect so that they listen to him. History Seifuku's history is unknown. No one who knows him is sure of his history, and some suspect even Seifuku himself may not know. However, the likeliest possibility is that Seifuku makes up his different 'histories' to suit the situation and give him the advantage. First History - "Hueco Mundo is an interesting place. It reminds me of the battlefield. You know, we used to have chivalry and all that. Knights who had rules about women and children, codes of 'honor'. The truth is none of that mattered when you were actually out there. When you were out in the mud, in the rain, where you couldn't see and the cannonfire and yelling and crying and praying were the only things you could hear...when the bullets were whizzing past your head and you couldn't be sure whether the blood on your uniform was yours or someone else's...when you didn't know whether you could make it through this hell...codes of honor were the last things on your mind. All you wanted was to survive. And that's what Hueco Mundo is like. No pretense of honor or chivalry or morality...the only rule was kill or be killed." Second History - "They called me the Brain. Because I was the brains of the operation, see. I kept them in check, held them together. They all had dreams of grandeur, you see. We ''all had dreams. Of making it big, of pulling that one last heist, of spending the rest of our lives on the beaches somewhere, without having to worry about the coppers...Joe died in a heist gone wrong. His gun went off, the cops came in shooting...Mike, he was in his house, they came in, took him by surprise. Ben kept borrowing money...they eventually decided he'd pay with his life. None of us made the bigtime. Except me. Funny how things turn out sometimes." '''Third History' - "This is a business, Smiley. Oh, it may be less pretentious than it was in the Human world, where we had laws and technicalities, but the principles are still the same. These gangs are just rival businesses...and we're going to deal with them the same way I did with those small companies. We'll buy them out...work a corporate takeover or two...and then we'll end up with a monopoly in Hueco Mundo. Just like I had in life." And several more. Plot Source Arc Seifuku first appears when his subordinate, Smiley, brings an army of potential recruits to one of his many underground lairs. Seifuku offers them the last part of the Source, allowing them access to artificial Arrancarization, and in turn, the army's leader, Bartholomew, pledges allegiance to Seifuku. Seifuku then reveals to Smiley that he has heeded the latter's call for help, sending another of his many armies to the Human World to fight Valentino and his allies. Storming the Lair Arc Reprieve Arc Reprieve Arc (Refrain) Four Horsemen Arc While the Armies of Hueco Mundo converged, Seifuku held a final meeting with the other Horsemen and their respective lieutenants. They discussed the Convergence, an event where Soul Society and Hueco Mundo would collide, temporarily merging the two worlds. Seifuku later gave a speech to the Armies, after which they swarmed into Soul Society as one. Before he could do anything, however, he and others were caught up in a Pocket Dimension, a 'bubble' which formed as the result of the Convergence. Although Kazuma Nakajima, upon seeing him trapped with them, tried to attack him, the other two Shinigami Captains there (Geto Kame and Heikishou Kikou) restrained Kazuma. Seifuku explained only his powers could break them out of there, or they could risk spending eternity in the dimension. He used his spatial/distance manipulation powers along with Geto's Zanpakuto's unique abilities to work to break them out, having a conversation with the Tenth Division Captain. Geto questioned Seifuku's motives, and Seifuku proposed the idea that he may in fact be the most sane out of all the Four Horsemen. After they broke out, Seifuku was once again attacked by Kazuma. He held him off easily, noticing that Kikin and Senso had both died while he was trapped, as had El Fuerza and Smiley. Finally getting Kazuma to release, Seifuku was still a match for Kazuma, eventually getting a point blank attack on him and causing a critical wound in Kazuma's chest. Seifuku then ranted to Kazuma when the latter still showed determination to fight, telling him that fighting to avenge his subordinates was less effective than fighting for oneself's gain, which Seifuku does. Seifuku told Kazuma that "Ambition" was what determined fights, and Kazuma lost because he had no ambition for himself. Seifuku then sensed the arrival of Cyrin Kamikira and one other, and prepared to fight them. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Emperador Blanco : In its sealed form, Emperador Blanco takes the form of a gold scepter. *Resurreción: Dominate the Earth, Conquer the Skies, Take Over the Seas! The world is yours for the taking, Emperador Blanco. Seifuku's scepter glows, and then disappears into his body. Then, he grows a little taller, and more buff, and then his hollow mask turns into a golden crown. His white hair grows a little longer, and he gets golden armor on his shoulders, hands and forearms, and legs. He also gets gold boots. HIs clothes now only consist of white pants and a white shirt, sleeveless. *'Resurreción Special Ability: '''In this form, Seifuku can control space. He can take one step and be miles away. He can also fire a Cero Oscuro and have it range miles in radius and reach its target in a milisecond. He can pretty much control all space around him, and distances mean nothing to Seifuku in his Resurrecion. **Seifuku's control over his spatial manipulation abilities is so refined that he can slightly increase the wavelength of a sound, for example increasing a subsonic encoded message to audible sound. Relationships Kazuma Nakajima - Although slated to be mortal enemies for the prophecy, they had no personal grudges against each other. However, when Soul Society invaded one of Seifuku's lairs, he personally killed several of Kazuma's men. Now, with Kazuma's men dead as well as Seifuku's army devastated from the invasion, both have a personal reason to settle their grudge. Smiley - As one of his most valuable subordinates, Seifuku treats him with more respect than his other men, but still gets irritated with Smiley's personality sometimes. Valentino - Recently, Valentino's display of power intrigued him. Seifuku kidnapped Valentino and brought him back to one of his many lairs, trying to turn him to the good side. Later on, a Hollowfied Valentino escaped and fought the weakened Seifuku (from swallowing the Source), easily defeating him and forcing him to spit it up. Valentino then destroyed the Source. Seifuku would have a grudge against him, but as he believes Valentino is dead, he doesn't pursue the matter. Lance Valerian - Though he has had no direct contact with Lance, Seifuku has long been aware of Lance's Order of his Pure and the potential threat they pose. He believes that their presence now warrants direct action on his part, though whether he intends to recruit them or attack them is still unclear. Kikin - Despite being connected through the prophecy, Kikin and Seifuku despise each other, sharing an uncomfortable neutrality between them. Both barely make an effort to disguise their animosity toward each other, and plot against the other. Personally, Seifuku believes he will certainly win the eventual standoff against him, due to his arrogance. The Order of the Pure - Seifuku sees the Order as the wild card in the equation, the other legitimate threat besides Soul Society...perhaps even more dangerous, because while Soul Society has mostly left them alone till now, The Order has territories in Hueco Mundo and actively hunts Hollows. Seifuku hasn't yet decided what to do with them, whether to attempt to ally with them or declare them enemies. Trivia *Seifuku is the mortal enemy of Kazuma Nakajima, prophesized to take him on in battle someday. *If he has enough hate for someone, Seifuku will cut their eye out, as to mimic the injury he has upon his eye. He showed this trait against Valentino after he tried to escape Seifuku's castle. *Was the first Privarron to be mentioned (by Smiley), though not by name. Technically the second (after Kikin) to make an actual appearance. *Was the only Horseman to defeat his prophesized enemy, in this case Kazuma Nakajima. Quotes *"Fufufufufufufufufufu..." *"Those were simply pawns, looks like the king has finally made his move..."'' -- Kazuma about Seifuku *"What makes you different? I may be a conqueror like you, Caligula, but unlike you, I treat my people with respect. I don't take any of their lives on a whim...I allow them to make mistakes...I treat my people well, and they give me their loyalty in return. You never understood that leadership is a two way street, Caligula...and that's why I now rule all of Hueco Mundo, and you lie here, bleeding to your death. I am a king, Caligula...but you...you are nothing but a tyrant. And the lives of tyrants always end the same." -- To a dying Caligula *"Men, women and monsters of Hueco Mundo! Hollows, Menos, and Arrancar! You know what you are here for. I do not need to remind you of the stakes of this war, or the scope. We are one world, gathered here today to prepare our conquest of another. We are Hollows from the north, south, east, west...above ground, below ground...from the Forest of Menos to the Gillian Graveyard...from the Bone Fortress to the Caves of Absence...from places as remote as the Seas of Oblivion. Some of you have not emerged from your lairs in years, decades even. Some of you frequent the other realms, and this is the longest you have stayed at Hueco Mundo. But there is something we all have in common. We are Hollows. The 'Empty Souls', as the Shinigami call us. A name first used derisively, to lower us, in their minds, to the same level as those of worms and scavengers. Hated by Pluses, hunted by Shinigami. This is our fate. Some of you may openly oppose this hatred. In fact the first alliances between Hollows were forged from a wish to protect each other from persecution. In a way, then, just as the Shinigami created the conflict between us and them, so too have they created our armies as we stand today. But just as many of you are indifferent; you do not care about the Shinigami or the threat they pose to our survival. Perhaps you have other motives. Perhaps you think yourselves above the 'primal' state of Hollows and seek a path to reason. Perhaps you want something for yourself, and so seek a road to that end. But whatever your motive...Greed, wrath, pride, lust...whether you seek to better the lives of Hollows or you're in this for yourself...whatever our many vast differences are, we still share one thing. We are Hollows. Yesterday, we were many. Today, we are one. One army. One world. One victor. To arms!" -- To the Armies of Hueco Mundo *"Perhaps. But you underestimate the power of charisma, Shinigami Captain. Hundreds of speeches, decades of planning.. with enough work you can manipulate whoever you want, however many you want." -- To Geto Kame *"...Everyone wants something, Shinigami. Greed is treated as a sin by many, but it is merely desire...something that we all have in common, no matter whether we are Humans or Souls. What I'' want is to rule over everything." "That's crazy." "No more than wanting to avenge a dead lover after holding a centuries-long grudge, nor waging war for the sake of it, nor killing out of some deranged belief that death is unstoppable...you ask me, I'm the most sane of my peers." -- Seifuku and Geto discussing the former's motives *"What's the matter? You didn't even hit me...no matter how far your sword reaches, it will never reach me. I can move halfway across the world in a single step...and if I so wish, look...I can reach your heart." -- To Kazuma *"Listen, Captain of the Eighth Division. Your subordinates are ''dead. Getting revenge on me won't bring them back. And getting angry over it won't either...they're soldiers, they knew what they were getting into when they put on their uniform for the first time. It's the same with the rest of you Shinigami, it's the same with my Hollow soldiers, it's the same for all soldiers in history, whether in the world of the living or world of the dead. You of all people should understand that." -- To Kazuma *"What have people ever accomplished from revenge? From petty grudges?...The only people who succeed are those who are fighting for themselves. Self-motivation is the best motivation...the only motivation that matters. Ambition, …that is what keeps the world turning. In other words, Captain…the moment you entered this battle fighting not for yourself but for your subordinates, you had already sealed your fate.” -- To Kazuma Category:Arrancar